


Runs in the Family

by Drag0nst0rm



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm
Summary: The sea is in their blood.(Sometimes literally.)





	Runs in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Pirates.

What flowed through Turner veins was one part blood and one part sea.

Anna knew that when she married him. What she didn't know was that her honest sailor Will was also Bootstrap Bill the pirate.

So when Bootstrap went down and joined Davy Jones' crew and his veins flowed with two parts sea, Anna told their son what she thought was the truth.

And when a fever claimed Anna, young Will went to sea.  
. . .

When the future Governor Swann married Catherine Elliot, he had no idea about the rumors that had plagued her family generations ago. Even if he'd heard them, he would have dismissed them. It was unfortunate that her great-grandmother had disappeared, but the scandal was long since faded.

He never would have imagined that the strange rumors that she had run out of her husband's house holding a sealskin were true.

Catherine would have told their daughter, but she never got the chance.

Catherine died, and the newly appointed governor moved their daughter across the sea.

A sea that awoke something in her blood that was wild and free.

It shouldn't have been a surprise that he lost her to the sea.

. . .

Will Turner's veins ran with one part magic, one part blood, and one part sea. Elizabeth Turner's ran the same.

Davy Jones' replacement and the Pirate King.

Henry Turner was born to the sea.

Bootstrap Bill was not in the least surprised when young Henry broke all the rules to row out and meet his father's ship.

It was in the boy's blood.

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt number sixteen, "blood."


End file.
